Dragon Age: The Last Court
} |name = Dragon Age: The Last Court |image = |px = |developers = Failbetter Games |publishers = |release = November 7, 2014 |platform = }}Dragon Age: The Last Court is a text-based, free-to-play browser game that serves as an interquel between Dragon Age II and Dragon Age: Inquisition. The player takes on the role of the Marquis of Serault, a marquisate located on the western edge of Orlais. The Marquise (played as either The Huntress or The Scholar) guides Serault through a tumultuous part of its history, making decisions that affect not only the player but the region and its relation to the wider world. Affairs of court will be managed, and positions of counselor, lover, bodyguard, and other roles will be chosen. The Last Court is available as part of Dragon Age Keep. Free Dragon Age Browser Game Fills in the Gap Between Dragon Age 2 and Inquisition The game is currently only available in English. Overview The Last Court is a resource management game, with the player asked to make decisions and accept challenges, the odds of which depend on their attributes and the current state of the realm. The goal is to accumulate Secrets, Trophies, and Viands with which to impress the Divine Justinia V when she visits. The game takes place over the period covering seven Market Days leading up to the visit. The player starts with 20 actions, which replenish at the rate of 1 every 20 minutes. A resource called Dawn ''can be purchased for real-world cash to replenish actions. Cards The most common use of an action is to draw up to three cards, which can then be played. Cards can represent a generic visit from a subject, a visit from a subject bringing particular news, or a specific event in the realm. The player generally has a choice of one of several options per card, though some may be locked based on certain requirements. Most commonly, each option will lead to a series of choices, some involving risks called ''challenges. Attributes There are five main types of attributes in the game: * Health - This represents the Marquise's personal health. It is lowered by injuries and increased by rest and healing. * Skills (Rulership, Scholarship, Derring-Do, Woods-Wise, and Cunning) - These increase slowly over the course of the game. Most challenges involve a roll based on these characteristics. They can be boosted by recruiting subjects into your court as a Counsellor, Lover, Accomplice, or Bodyguard. * State of the Realm (Dignity, Freedom, and Prosperity) - These change quickly over the course of the game, increasing and decreasing regularly with as decisions are made. Higher values indicate a healthier realm and may open new opportunities. * Threats (Peril, Twilight, and Rumors of Revolution) - These also change quickly. High values have negative effects, but also open opportunities. Resources The player has an inventory of resources, including: * Secrets, Trophies, and Viands - The goal of the game is to collect these. * Clues - A primary currency, these can be collected and then used to trade for other opportunities. * Bags of Royals * Authority - can be used to summon subjects and gain favors * Favors (owed to the player by one of the characters) - can be used to complete activities with the characters who owe them to the player Characters The Marquis's subjects and other dignitaries appear regularly and some can be summoned to court. They can provide clues, perform specific services, train you in skills, and be recruited as part of your court. References Category:Real world articles Category:Flash and mobile games Category:Dragon Age: The Last Court